


Фотоальбом

by gwhiz138



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Artist Gerard Way, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Па-а-ап, - Бэндит зевает, - что это?<br/>- Где? – Уэй тоже трёт глаза и, отложив черновик, пестрящий бессмысленными строчками, встаёт с дивана и подходит к девочке.<br/>- Вот. Это точно нельзя читать, - уверяет она.<br/>- Ах, это, - Джерард смеётся, - это мой фотоальбом. Хотя нет, не так. Это наш фотоальбом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фотоальбом

**Author's Note:**

> Вы так же можете найти эту работу на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1630418.

\- Пап, ну где она может лежать? – Бэндит в который раз возвращается в кабинет к своему отцу, разочарованно хныкая. Джерарду остаётся только выдохнуть: уже два с половиной часа он пытается набросать хоть какие-то строки для новой песни своего грядущего альбома, который, возможно, выйдет к лету следующего года, но малышка постоянно его отвлекает с просьбами о помощи найти какую-то книгу.  
\- Милая, я не знаю, - он откладывает листок с ручкой и устало смотрит на дочку, - что именно ты хочешь найти?  
\- «Приключения Тома Сэера».  
\- Бэндит, надо говорить не «Сэер», а «Сойер». Понятно?  
\- Да, - девочка послушно кивнула, - так ты мне поможешь?  
Уэй-старший бросает грустный взгляд на чистый лист, но, вздыхая, всё-таки встаёт.  
\- Хорошо, мы можем поискать её вместе. Пошли.  
Радостно попискивающая Бэндит нетерпеливо тянет папу за руку прочь из комнаты серых мыслей. Это название она придумала сама. Бэндит не любит, когда Джерард подолгу сидит в ней, не любит, когда он хмурится, словно пытается что-то вспомнить. Поэтому девочка пользуется любой возможностью вытащить его оттуда, даже не подозревая, что тем самым неосознанно она приносит ему ещё больше боли.

\- Кстати, зачем она тебе? – спрашивает Джерард, привставая на мыски, чтобы дотянуться до самых верхних книжных полок, на которых, вроде, должна быть детская литература.  
\- В школе сказали принести свою самую любимую книгу.  
\- Но разве ты читала её? – он вскинул брови.  
\- Нет, но Сара часто читает мне, когда тебя и мамы нет дома, - беззастенчиво ответила Бэндит, наматывая прядь светло-коричневых волос на палец.  
\- А, вот оно что, - Джерард улыбается. Что правда, то правда: когда Линдси пропадает с ребятами в звукозаписывающих студиях, а он генерирует новые идеи для комиксов с Бекки и Гарретом у себя в офисе, Майки и Сара частенько оказывают любезность приехать к ним домой вместе со Стивеном* и посидеть вместе с Бэндит. Как правило, в такие вечера можно вернуться домой и застать всех четверых уснувшими за просмотром какой-нибудь старой семейной комедии.  
\- Ну? Ты нашёл? – вопрос дочери вырывает мужчину из тёплых моментов повседневной жизни, и он, помотав головой, словно прогоняя какое-то наваждение, в очередной раз перечитывает корешки пыльных книг.  
\- Нет, милая, здесь её нет. Ты помнишь, куда Сара обычно кладёт её?  
\- Не-а, - Бэндит поджимает розовые губки и недовольно складывает руки на груди. – И что мне теперь делать? Что, если мисс Джонсон отругает меня за то, что я не принесла книгу?  
\- Она не будет тебя ругать, - заверяет её Джерард, обнимая дочку за плечи. – Если хочешь, мы можем поискать тебе другую.  
\- Ладно, - она расстроенно сопит, - но я не могу вспомнить, какие книги читала в последнее время.  
\- Тогда давай ты посмотришь те, которые здесь есть, может быть, вспомнишь что-то. А я посижу здесь с тобой. Только папа будет занят некоторыми делами, хорошо?  
\- Окей.  
Меньше чем через минуту Джерард возвращается обратно в гостиную всё с тем же листком. Почему бы не попробовать сочинить что-нибудь, пока малышка сама выбирает себе книгу? Проходит две молчаливых минуты, три, пять, семь, десять, пятнадцать.  
\- Па-а-ап, - Бэндит зевает, - что это?  
\- Где? – Уэй тоже трёт глаза и, отложив черновик, пестрящий бессмысленными строчками, встаёт с дивана и подходит к девочке.  
\- Вот. Это точно нельзя читать, - уверяет она.  
\- Ах, это, - Джерард смеётся, - это мой фотоальбом. Хотя нет, не так. Это _наш_ фотоальбом.  
\- Ваш? Кого ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Меня, Майки, Рэя, Фрэнка. Ну, ещё Боба и Мэтта.  
\- Я не знаю, кто такие Боб и Мэтт, - Бэндит качает головой.  
\- Они играли вместе с нами на барабанах. Это было ещё до твоего рождения, - Джерард поудобнее устраивается на полу рядом с девочкой и берёт альбом в свои руки. – Если я ничего не путаю, то практически все снимки здесь были сделаны твоей мамой.  
\- А ты разве сам ничего не фотографировал?  
\- Я? Нет... Нам было некогда.  
\- Некогда? Что это значит?  
\- Это значит, что у нас просто не было времени на это.  
\- Не было времени? Но фотографироваться ведь так здорово!  
\- Ага, согласен, - Джерард ласково треплет Бэндит по голове, улыбаясь. – Только тогда мы были ещё маленькие и глупые и совсем не понимали этого.  
\- Ты говоришь, что ты был маленьким тогда, а я ведь тоже маленькая. А сейчас ты какой?  
\- Большой. И ты у меня большая.

 _Большая_. Сколько иногда смысла люди вкладывают в это слово. Сейчас Джерард подразумевает именно самый распространённый из них. Его Бэндит уже целых три месяца ходит в первый класс, а значит, она уже далеко не та кроха, которая без остановки носилась по всему дому от весёлых родителей, пытающихся накормить её клубничным творожком. Однако, вместе с тем есть множество грустных вещей. Например, тот же альбом, наполненный тоской и радостью былых моментов одновременно. Джерард задумчиво вглядывается в каждую фотографию, нервно теребя уголок страницы. Вот день, когда Линдси впервые оказалась на их выступлении – она смогла отловить его после шоу и уломать на совместное фото. _Их первое совместное фото_. А здесь Фрэнк сидит в их стареньком трейлере и перебирает струны буквально только что купленной гитары. Уэй шелестит страницами, даже не смея нарушить тишину, повисшую в комнате огромным тонким мыльным пузырём. Громко хохочущий Рэй, Майки, выпрямляющий непослушные волосы, снова Майки, покупающий тёмные солнцезащитные очки Ray Ban, которые впоследствии станут его любимыми, сам он, Джерард, красящий волосы в яркий, приметный белый цвет, грозный, но такой смешной Боб, всеми силами старающийся помешать фотосъёмке, общее фото с фанатами, Донна и Майки, Фрэнк, демонстрирующий новую татуировку, застенчивая Криста, которую обнимает Рэй, сонный Джерард, пьющий кофе, Фрэнк, строящий смешные рожицы, фотография с общей репетиции, улыбающиеся Майки и Рэй с гитарами, прыгающая с собакой Фрэнка Алисия, Фрэнк и он, издевающиеся над каким-то бедным репортёром... Дальше идут фото с концертов, фестивалей, акустических выступлений. Под каждой из них стоит точная дата, время и место снятия. Джерард мысленно похвалил Линдси: сколько же времени потратила его любимая жена, подписывая всё это, зная, насколько дороги ему все эти воспоминания, все эти волшебные, драгоценные моменты, которые ему вряд ли суждено пережить ещё раз...  
\- Пап? Всё нормально? Как ты? – Бэндит теребит Джерарда за плечо, стараясь вырвать из пучины грусти и тоски.  
\- Всё... Всё нормально... Милая, всё правда хорошо. Знаешь, почему бы тебе не сходить позвонить Саре и спросить у неё, куда она положила книгу?  
\- Ладно. Я скоро вернусь, - девочка послушно кивает головой и скрывается в своей комнате, возясь с телефоном.

Даже несмотря на то, что Бэндит уходит, Джерард остаётся сидеть на полу в гостиной. Он даже немного рад, что она не увидит его еле заметные дорожки слёз, медленно стекающие по щекам. Его гнетущую тёмную пустоту, с такой стремительной скоростью разрастающуюся по всему телу.

\- Па-а-ап! – звонкий, но приглушённый голосок девочки доносится до него через несколько минут. – Я нашла книгу! Представляешь, она была под моей подушкой! А ещё Сара и Майки приглашают нас к ним на ужин в честь Дня Благодарения на следующие выходные! Давай поедем?  
\- А почему нет, - Джерард через силу улыбается и разом вытирает кистью руки все набежавшие слёзы. – Передай Саре, что мы приедем!  
\- Мы приедем! – повторяет Бэндит в трубку и заливисто смеётся. Уэю становится намного легче, когда он снова слышит смех его любимой дочки. Он поднимается на ноги и, поспешно пряча альбом на самую дальнюю полку, направляется в комнату Бэндит.

**Author's Note:**

> * — Я не знаю настоящего имени сына Сары, поэтому решила остановиться на этом. Спасибо за понимание.


End file.
